I think about you
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: austin has been on tour for 3 months now, though him and ally have continued to keep contact ally can't help but think about the note austin gave her the night he left, did he really mean it? would his feelings change? would things be awkward between them, or would their feelings have changed all together, or, would they have just gotten stronger and make them into something else?


**this is inspired by "fresh starts and farewells" and a dream i had, it's based on what happens when austin comes back hope you guys enjoy! please review**

"Austin!" I sat up in bed.

I sighed.

This was the third time tonight I'd dreamed about my reunion with Austin.

It had been three months (or 94 days) since he left, he would be home later this afternoon.

That probably explained why I couldn't sleep.

Since I knew it was going to be a long night and I'd probably get no sleep, I turned on my light next to my bed, picking up the old leather bound songwriting journal with the "A" on it.

Inside I'd taped the card Austin had given me before he left, I picked up my book to read the letter for what had to be the ten thousandth time.

_Dearest Ally_

_I'm really going to miss you while I'm on tour_

_I'm really happy that your dreams are finally coming true._

_You deserve it, because without you, none of my dreams would be coming true._

_I didn't want to tell you this in person because I didn't want to influence your decision to stay_

_but, I love you Ally._

_I know it took me a long time to realize my feelings for you._

_Or, maybe it didn't._

_I guess in the back of my mind I always knew I'd had feelings for you,_

_but I figure now is the best time as ever to tell you._

_I love you Ally._

_I love you SO much, so much that words couldn't describe it._

_I know I can do anything with you by my side (lord help me through this tour since you won't be here) but I can rest easy knowing that your dreams are coming true._

_There really is no way I could've made it without you, and I don't care how cliché you think that is I'll say it over and over again haha._

_I know we're going to be away from each other for a long time, but, I hope your feelings for me don't change._

_Because I can assure you, without a shadow of a doubt that my feelings won't change for you._

_I'll be thinking of you the whole time I have to be away from you and I hope you'll think of me too._

_Thank you for helping me to live out my dreams_

_I'd be no-one if it wasn't for you._

_Thank you, from the depths of my heart,_

_for everything._

_Love (and I really mean it),_

_Austin._

I smiled as I flipped to the back cover of my journal, where I had the lyrics to "Steal your heart" taped in the back.

_Hey now baby_

_no doubt about it girl_

_you drive me crazy_

_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_

_wanna steal your heart_

_steal your heart_

I smile again, that was my favorite part of the song, I'd kept the lyrics in my book ever since Austin had admitted that he still had feelings for me and that the song was about me.

Part of me had always known when he ran off that bus to hand me the card that he'd tried to say. "I love you" but I admired that he cared so much about me not to say it so I wouldn't change my mind about staying.

The only thing that hurt me worst than it hurt me to let him leave that night, was missing him.

Missing him hurt worse than anything I'd ever known.

In fact I spent most of my day crying over him.

It was lame I know, but that's how much I missed him.

I'd told him 100 times since he left that my feelings wouldn't change.

And I knew without a shadow of a doubt that they wouldn't

knowing he'd be asleep I still picked up my phone.

_Thinking of you, can't wai tomorrow, I love you_

_Ally_

I sent the text, knowing it'd be the first thing he'd wake up to.

Speaking of sleep, I decided to put my book away and try to go back to sleep.

Dreaming about Austin the whole time.

*the next morning*

I sprang out of bed, nearly hitting my head on the headboard in the process.

Remembering the text I'd sent him last night I checked my phone to see if he'd replied back.

_Been thinking of you ever since I left, I love you too, can't wait to see you, our plane will land about 12:30am coming 2 get us?  
Austin_

I squealed as I texted him back.

_ABSOLUTELY! I can't wait to see you, (ok and Trish and Dez) tell them I said hi._

_I've been dying here alone do you know?_

_Ally_

within a few short seconds he texted back.

_Those two are driving me crazy lol, I've been dying without you too, don't know if Trish told you but I almost didn't get up on the stage in Texas that first night, I think I finally know what stage fright must feel like_

_Austin_

I smiled.

_Stage fright? That doesn't sound like you at all, but it's awful isn't it?_

_Ally_

It wasn't long before my phone vibrated again.

_The worst feeling ever, but it wasn't as bad as the feeling of being away from you._

_Austin._

I smiled.

_Well, I'm glad you did get on that stage, I didn't let you steal my song for nothing lol._

_Ally_

I laughed as I sent the text.

_Wow, you are never gonna let me live that down are you? Thinking about you was the only thing that made me get on that stage._

_Austin_

Suddenly I heard dad call me from downstairs.

"ALLY, LET'S MOVE! THE SHOP OPENS IN ONE HOUR!" he calls.

_Got 2 go open shop, see you this afternoon!_

_Ally_

_Ok, see u later, can't wait!_

_Austin_

I put my phone on the nightstand and got dressed, meeting my dad downstairs when I'm done.

"What have you been up to, it's not like you to be late." he asks.

"Sorry, I was talking to Austin." I reply.

"He's getting home today isn't he?" he asks.

"Yea, could you drive me to the airport to get him?" I ask.

"Of course, we'll just close shop for a few hours while we go and get him." he replies.

I hug him, squealing again.

"Thank you dad!" I exclaim.

He hugs me back, patting me on the back.

"I know you've missed him these last three months, by the way, I think your crying has been scaring away our customers." he replies.

I bit my lip with a laugh.

"Sorry." I reply.

After Austin had left it took me nearly a week to stop crying, I'd even had trouble in the studio too, I was lucky I'd even gotten my album recorded.

I'd been performing around Miami ever since it was recorded, and "You can come to me." got me every time, why they even made me write a solo version of that song I'd never know, but they thought it was a great song so they'd made me perform it at the concerts.

The day passed by slowly, sometimes I honestly felt like banging my head on the counter, Sonic Boom was so...dull, without Austin and Dez's crazy shenanigans.

I laughed, looking at the drums in the corner of the store.

Where I'd first met Austin who was playing them with corn dogs

I laughed, shaking my head at the memory, we'd come so far since then.

But thinking about that brought back the sour memory of me almost ending our partnership because I didn't think it'd work.

Me and Austin spent an entire day mad at each other because of that very memory.

_To think, I'd still be a shy girl with stage fright if I'd ended our partnership._

It honestly wast the best thing that'd ever happened to me.

"Ally, Ally, ALLY!" dad exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"Sorry dad, I must have zoned out again." I apologize.

"Well come on, it's noon!" he exclaims.

I look at the clock on the wall.

It was almost noon.

Time to get Austin!

I quickly pinned up the "closed" sign on the door and ran to the car.

Dad soon joining me.

My stomach did flip flops the entire way to the airport.

Even though we'd spent the last three months, texting, and web chatting, I still couldn't control the questions that flooded my mind.

_Will it be awkward between us?_

_Would he still feel the same way?_

_Has he changed at all?_

_Would we start dating?_

_Or would we stay friends, even though I clearly know he loves me._

These thoughts swirled around in my head until dad parked the car in the parking lot.

Without waiting for dad I grabbed my purse and ran to the entrance, running to the drop off waiting area.

_We're here! What flight are you on?  
Ally_

I text him.

_I think it's 86._

_Austin_

_Ok!_

_Ally_

I replied back, listening to the intercom intently, waiting for their flight to be announced.

After about twenty agonizing minutes of waiting I finally heard the intercom announce that flight 86 was just landing.

I started chewing on a piece of my hair in anticipation.

_Really? Do I still have this habit?_

I asked myself as I scanned the line waiting for Austin.

Before I could answer my question I spotted the one face I'd been looking for.

And it was suddenly like he was the only thing that existed.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, waving him over.

But I didn't wait for him to find me, I ran to the drop off line, ignoring the protests from the other passengers and security guards.

"AUSTIN!" I exclaimed again, throwing myself into his arms.

He almost staggers backwards at the impact but steadies himself, wrapping his arms around me.

I tightened my grip on him, even clutching the back of his shirt as if he'd slip away from me.

"H-hi Ally." he says with a laugh.

"I missed you SO much." I reply, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I felt him clutch me tighter.

"I missed you too!" he exclaims.

I finally loosened my grip on him, he sets me down pulling me back so he could look at me.

"Why are you crying?" he asks with a smirk, though I caught a few tears sliding down his cheeks as well.

"It just feels so good to have you back." I reply hugging him again.

"Do you realize we've never been apart since the day we met, the only time we've been apart before now is when you had that surgery when you lost your voice, and that was only for a couple of hours." I add, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I know." he replies.

There's a moment of silence as him and I just embrace each other, enjoying each others company after being apart for nearly three months.

"Hello, we're here too you know." I heard Trish say from behind us.

I laugh as me and Austin finally pull apart.

"Sorry guys." I reply, giving Trish and Dez each a hug.

"I missed you guys too of course." I add.

"So, you guys have to tell me everything, how was the tour?" I ask.

"Dez got it all on camera, we'll have to watch it later tonight, I've got a bunch of pictures on my phone too." Austin replies.

"It was epic though!" Dez exclaims in his usual over perky tone.

"It was the coolest thing ever, but enough about that, how's your career been going?" Trish asks.

"It's been going really great, hey, I still need a manager, you interested?" I ask her with a wink.

"Do you have to ask?" she asks, hugging me excitedly.

"Oh, by the way, these are for you guys." I reply, pulling three cds out of my purse.

"Ally this is awesome! Is this your album?" he asks.

"Hot off the presses." I reply with a satisfied grin.

"Hey, you four, move it or lose it!" the security guard exclaims.

I laugh.

"Come on, we better go." I say to the others.

*later that night*

Trish and Dez had gone home earlier after we'd watched Dez's film about the tour.

Austin and I were alone in the practice room now.

"I heard Trish mention something about a new song, are you writing songs on your own now?" I ask.

"Yea, it's been awesome, I think you finally broke my writers block." he replies.

"Oh, so, I guess you don't need a songwriter anymore." I reply, slightly dismayed.

"Hey." he replies, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"Even if I don't need a songwriter, I'm always gonna need you." he replies.

"Besides, I need the best songwriter in the world to make sure I'm not writing lame songs." he adds with a grin.

I smile up at him.

Suddenly he spots something behind me.

"Hey, is that the card I gave you before I left?" he asks.

I turn around to see what he's looking at, my songbook was lying open on the piano.

I smile.

"Yea, I kept it." I reply.

"W-we probably need to talk about that right?" he asks.

"Y-your feelings haven't changed, have they?" he asks again.

"Mine haven't as long as yours haven't, have they?" I ask.

He cups my face in his hands, pulling my lips to his.

It was our third kiss since the night I got over my stage fright.

The sparks went wild.

"I love you Ally." he says after we've pulled out of the kiss.

"I've really missed you, do you know that?" he adds.

"I've missed you more than you could know." I reply.

"Ally, will you please be my girlfriend." he asks.

I feel my eyes fill with tears.

I nod my head vigorously, kissing him.

After pulling out of the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck.

He wraps his around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you Ally." he says.

"I love you too Austin." I reply.


End file.
